


The Motorcycle Shenanigans

by Jay_akaJoker



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Excitable!Joker, Fluff, I want all the fluff, M/M, poor Bruce is headover heels for the little imp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_akaJoker/pseuds/Jay_akaJoker
Summary: A fun little ficlet I thought of, with all the batjokes fluff and adorable Joker mischief you could need. An escapade with Bruce, Joker and a motorcycle, mainly of Joker being the cute little miscreant he is.





	The Motorcycle Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh 'tis my first fic I've ever published or shared so obviously it's not the best. Therefore I encourage criticism, literally just tell me of every little thing you think is wrong with it. Also I decided to split this into multiple chapters haha 'cause I'm being lazy and haven't written it all yet. Hope 'ya enjoy!

“Are you still sure this is a good idea?” Bruce asks as Joker and him walk to the oval that wraps around in front of the manor. Yesterday Bruce recommended for J to get out of the manor as since of recently he’s been stir-crazy being cooped up inside the man all day. After a few of his ideas getting shot down Bruce asked if Joker would like to go to Bruce’s apartment in the city. 

The last time Joker had been inside Bruce's apartment his Bat and him only had their rendezvous in the heat of a fight or so Bruce had tried to reason. Except when Joker had taken Bruce Wayne hostage it was a new territory, Joker had said as much to know Bruce's identity but it was the first time they had been together without the mask. But J hasn't been back since then so he peaked at the idea of going there again, so the plan was made but when him and Bruce had gone to the garage to get a car J had spotted one of Bruce's motorcycle that he had forgotten to put away after he had used it. 

Now, Joker had been on motorcycles before but no where near the kind Bruce had since most of his time and resources went into his extravagant plans not transportation. Joker insisted they take the bike instead of the car but Bruce was hesitant, Joker doesn't always show the best restraint in adrenaline inducing activities. Another concern was the last time J had been out of the house he terrorized a rude waitress and got close to murdering a few thugs who had defiantly chosen the absolute worst people to try and mug. But eventually, Bruce gave into Jokers enthusiasm of being on something that could go that fast. 

So here they are with Bruce pushing the bike alongside him as they walk to the driveway, when they reach it Bruce lets the bike lean against its stand and turns to J whose practically bubbling with excitement. Joker moves around him and is about to try and get on the seat when Bruce stops him and says, "Aren't you forgetting something?" J looks up at Bruce with a puzzled look on his face when Alfred comes up behind Bruce carrying two helmets both black with tinted visors. 

J releases a whine in frustration, "Ugh no, you're the best driver I know and we're just driving into the city!" 

"That may be true but you can never be too safe, I'm not going anywhere with you if your aren't going to wear it." Bruce responds with a stern but soft tone. After having to convince Jason and a few of the Batgirls to wear their helmets quite a few times he knows how to argue people into it. After a few seconds of annoyed looks and seemingly weighing the options surprisingly, J reaches over and grabs the helmet from Alfred's outstretched hand. 

"Right-o," Alfred says turning to Bruce and handing him his helmet, "safe journeys and am I to believe this is an overnight trip, yes?" Bruce reddens just a tad at the insinuation but eventually nods and slides his helmet over his head.

”We'll be back tomorrow night at the latest.” Bruce confirms while sliding the strap into the lock under his chins to secure the helmet.

"Alright then, I'll leave dinner out for you tomorrow if you are to come back after I retire to bed, drive safely.” Alfred says before he turns back and walks back into the manor. Bruce watches as Alfred disappears behind the massive mahogany doors staring just a beat longer than necessary before he hears the sound of a frustrated squeak and groan in annoyance. 

When he turns and sees the source of the noise he almost lets out a small giggle at the sight. Apparently as Alfred and him had been talking Joker had tried to get his helmet on but apparently to some difficulty. J now had the helmet halfway down his head but it seems to have gotten stuck on his ears so only his nose and mouth were visible in a frown. Bruce let himself smile a little while J couldn't see him because the sight was absolutely adorable but he knows J wouldn't appreciate that as he seems to be genuinely stuck. 

"Hmm what do we have here?" Bruce says with some mirth to which J responds with a hmfph in exasperated as he continues to tug the helmet to no avail. "Need some help?”

"No" 

"Oh really?”

"Yes really!” J says in a sarcastic tone but stops trying to move the helmet and crosses his arms. Bruce just smiles more and walks over to his stuck lover to help him get the helmet on properly. He reaches out and with one swift tug pulls the helmet off of J.

Joker lets out a squeal in surprise but then gives another frown at the smile on Bruce's face which is now open lipped. But he eventually turns the frown to a small smile and giggle as well as Bruce starts patting Js hair and threading his fingers through it to try to revert it from the mess of spiked curls they are to something somewhat more manageable. 

"Ok," Bruce says after he's done smiling at J and when he's satisfied with his fix of the hair, "let's try this again." Bruce takes the helmet into his hands from where it was tucked between his arm and his chest. 

He lifts it over J’s head and slowly starts sliding it down his head, "You have to tuck in your ears or else the helmet will get stuck on them.” Bruce explains amiably as he presses against J’s ears to make them flat against the side of his head before he slides the helmet the rest of the way down till it's properly on. Once again Bruce can't help but to smile a small bit at the adorable man in front of him, with the helmet on Joker’s cheeks are smushed in by sides of the helmet giving him an almost chipmunk appearance. 

“Is it suppose to be this tight?” Joker whines who hasn’t noticed Bruce smile and is squirming a little in the helmet.

“Yes, it’s suppose to keep your head secure.” Bruce explains trying to hide the humor from his voice, “Here, lift your head so it’s on all the way.” He says reaching under J’s chin for the strap. Joker makes a noise in complaint but complies and lifts his head so Bruce has access to the strap. Bruce locks it in and tickles his fingers over Joker’s throat when he’s done. To which J squeaks and brings his chin down hide his throat and then glares lightly at Bruce.

“Ok, all ready to go?” Bruce says with a chuckle, J makes a eeep sound and quickly walks over to the bike. “Wait, let me get on first and start it up.” Bruce says as he picks up his gloves from the seat and puts them on, he again takes humor in J’s actions. Who would think such a simple thing could rise such excitement from Joker that doesn’t included anything illegal?

Bruce throw his leg over the bike and turns the key to the bike to ON, puts it in Neutral and presses the kill switch to Start. He finally pulls the clutch and presses the Starter button until the engine fires and its idling. He pushes the choke to rev it a few times then looks over to Joker. Joker is smiling which emphasizes his smushed cheeks even more, Bruce does a come hither motion with his fingers and J jumps over and get on behind him. Bruce then closes the stand with his foot and starts slowly down the gravel driveway till they reach the end where the road down the hill to leave the estate starts.

“You ready?” Bruce asks over his shoulder to Joker.

“Mhmph, just go already!” J says inpatient, Bruce almost rolls his eyes then turns to start down the road. J squeals at the sudden speed and lightly wraps an arm around Bruce at the lurch.

The road out of the manor is down a hill and is very curvy, in an areal view it is almost a wiggle line the whole way down. It is also eloped in the woods that surround the manor, its paved which is good but still Bruce only goes 30 mph to be safe. J looks at the passing trees seeing some of the speed they are going at effect it and lets out a slight giggle, he smiles at the slight rush of wind in his face and movement along the asphalt. A few sticks crunch under the wheels as the continue going down, ahead Bruce can see the first turn and knows after that the hill starts to gain a steeper angle. Bruce hears the Joker’s giggles and wanting to hear more he decides to be a bit theatrical and leans deep into the first turn. J giggles do in fact return as he leans into Bruce during the turns looking at the pavement as it gets somewhat closer and smiling wider.

Bruce repeats the leaning each turn and steadily increases the speed as he leans a little deeper till they are going 40 and leaning so close to the ground that only someone who truly knew what they were doing without falling over. This does increase Jokers giggles as a steadfast string of them escape his lips the whole ride down the hill gaining volume as the speed increases. This continues bringing a light smile to Bruce face so that by the time they reach the bottom of the hill to the main road into the city he is determined to get as much enjoyment as he can out of this drive for J.

“I would recommend using both hands to hold onto me for this part.” Bruce says with a smirk knowing full well whats to come.

“Oh yeah well, we’ll see.” J responds with a slightly arrogant tone but with playful intentions.

“Not my fault if you fall off.” Bruce responds jeering back as he reaves the bike, which causes J to break out into a laugh that is short lived as it is cut off when the bike jolts to a start down the road. Bruce smiles as he feels Joker bring both arms around him, and grab tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
